blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Small.2C independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol
1 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4391.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 08:08:26 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol (Read 640 times) lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « on: June 20, 2016, 11:25:31 PM » And by Interpol, I mean I wardec'd Brian and his army went up some 60-70k men and I found a bunch of dead interpol secret agents in my backyard. I never thought this guy would get any experience staying in my country. Anyway, I've been fundraising and I could use some support. I may or may not win the wars (I have two now, because Interpol really likes me). One anonymous donor suggest I started bombing factories and I kinda like that idea (if they do the same, that just guarantees they won't win mine). I'm looking for a long drawn out war with these two, hopefully to exhaust as many of Brian's and Interpol's resources as possible (I've already made Brian rebuild his af from mediocre and I'm working on playing with bluesolid's navy (because Brian can't afford one). Admit it, you want to see all three of us get fucked. So yeah, the three most top GDP countries in the game are fighting and if you want to see them all weakened in the Asian region, or you just don't like Brian, hit me up (I'll keep donors anonymous, yeah you too Interpol members). tl;dr: These three countries are fighting and if you want to seem them all get fucked up, pls send aid to link in my sig Send troops, send gas (I will use it), send whatever you can and I'll see it gets put to use. Thanks and enjoy the shitshow. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #1 on: June 20, 2016, 11:39:10 PM » I can send 1 food to feed your hungry soldiers Nvm that would CB interpol Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Skrain Newbie Offline 24 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #2 on: June 20, 2016, 11:39:33 PM » I liked Lyranistan better Logged Chairman of the S.A.U http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40994 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #3 on: June 21, 2016, 12:01:27 AM » "Yo guys I attacked a big alliance and fucked up. Pls gib monies." Well more land for the MUH GROWTH man I guess. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Pendraggon Newbie Offline 23 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #4 on: June 21, 2016, 12:05:40 AM » I too think it's a good idea to give resources to a nation which is going to waste it /s Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63060 The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #5 on: June 21, 2016, 12:23:30 AM » Also this is an offical letter to the honorable leader of Bing written by an Interpol member- http://m.imgur.com/b5OtdZE P.S. Google>Bing Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #6 on: June 21, 2016, 01:24:12 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on June 21, 2016, 12:23:30 AM P.S. Google>Bing Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #7 on: June 21, 2016, 11:21:55 AM » Bing is an hero. Interpol getting BTFO Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #8 on: June 21, 2016, 11:26:41 AM » Turn update: The war in the pacific rages on! New developments as follows: Not only am I receiving aid from supports, interpol has been sending fanmail: Interpol Status: Mad New FOBs appear in Bing! After the first wave of interpol agents had been assassinated, a few more agents have appeared. Only one assassinated this turn. If you would like to gain your agents some experience, feel free to send agents to Bing (link in signature), but only target interpol members agents unless directed otherwise. There is plenty to kill, and likely more to kill in the future. Thank you very much to the supplier of mg. They are being put to use: Missed first attempt at bombing a factory. More attempts in the future to come. However, I was successful in destroying a level of his airforce. I will work on maintaining air superiority for more factory bombing attempts. Traded another ship 1 for 1 with bluesolid. More troops are needed. This is how attacks are going: Despite Brian's Korean War tech level, the RNG gods allow for relatively close trades. Troops, weapons, food, and funding for training will be highly appreciated. Also, apparently receiving troops reduces manpower (wtf?), so I went from plentiful to halved overnight. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 705 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #9 on: June 21, 2016, 02:26:11 PM » Just an FYI, I have 2,800k in foreign investment, so the very moment you successfully bomb a factory, I'll be able to rebuild it for free with my foreign investment. Logged Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #10 on: June 21, 2016, 05:17:49 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on June 21, 2016, 02:26:11 PM Just an FYI, I have 2,800k in foreign investment, so the very moment you successfully bomb a factory, I'll be able to rebuild it for free with my foreign investment. Bomb it. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 161 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #11 on: June 21, 2016, 06:57:20 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on June 21, 2016, 02:26:11 PM Just an FYI, I have 2,800k in foreign investment, so the very moment you successfully bomb a factory, I'll be able to rebuild it for free with my foreign investment. Nope, you need an event for that. RIP Logged Deutsch Afrika Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 705 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #12 on: June 21, 2016, 07:58:33 PM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on June 21, 2016, 06:57:20 PM Nope, you need an event for that. RIP 5% chance of it happening every turn. Not bad, fam. Logged Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #13 on: June 22, 2016, 05:05:26 AM » Bing you could have decced me I want free factory Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode King Raja Newbie Offline 36 Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #14 on: June 22, 2016, 08:43:00 AM » Damn Bing, back at it again being attacked and killed. At least you didn't have 0k troops this time around. I'll see what I can do with Interpol, bud. Logged Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63195 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 4 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4391.45. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 26, 2016 22:24:26 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol (Read 643 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #45 on: June 24, 2016, 10:22:10 PM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 24, 2016, 05:26:09 PM This tbh. What is it with Interpol that attracts all the worst people? Bootshitter Brian, that weird anime rabbit dude and this cuck retard. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN ﻿Jack Tushen Jr. Member Offline 90 Personal Text I hate myself and want to die. Re: Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol « Reply #46 on: June 25, 2016, 03:48:19 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on June 24, 2016, 05:46:44 PM Who are you? He works for the mercenary. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63118 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Small, independent nation of Bing at war with Interpol SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2